1. Technical Field
This application relates to a method and system to process data. Particularly, this application relates to the processing of on-line donations associated with media content.
2. Related Art
Streaming media, such as videos, audio content, and other forms of content, documents, or software (media content) have long been available on-line via download to networked users. Typically, the consumers of this content either received the content for free or the consumers were prompted to pay (and sometimes register with) a provider of the content prior to the downloading and viewing/use of the content. This conventional streaming content download payment model was flawed, because consumers had to pay for an item of content before knowing whether the content was worth the payment price. Providers were unwilling to make the content available prior to payment, because consumers might be inclined to view/use the content and then refuse payment after viewing/using the content. Some providers make available free trailers, previews, or limited use versions of some content. But these limited use versions do not always provide an accurate assessment of the value of the complete content item. As such, a significant portion of the available networked content is not viewed or used by potential consumers; because content providers are unwilling to do so without assurance of payment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,794 describes a donation transaction apparatus and method for facilitating donations to charitable organizations. The apparatus is configured to receive coins or, in some embodiments, cash or funds transfer authorization or credit charges, and preferably dispenses a donation receipt to the user which the user may use to prepare or document income tax returns. Preferably, the user is able to select among a plurality of charitable organizations to receive the donation.
Thus, a computer-implemented method and apparatus for processing on-line donations associated with media content is needed.